


Friends™️

by Collegegrrrl



Series: Peter and Tony “Talk”™️ [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, To An Extent, my headcanon for iron husbands, peter being a Good Person™️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collegegrrrl/pseuds/Collegegrrrl
Summary: Tony has always made sure he informs his current partner of his long standing Friend.





	Friends™️

He walks in on them kissing and is.... not shocked, but vaguely disgruntled. Tony would never cheat on Pepper, and Pepper is too scary to cheat on, so this must be... allowed?

Peter walks further into the room and clears his throat, startling the two men on the couch. Rhodey and Tony break apart quickly, swiveling their heads to stare at Peter, who has his arms crossed almost in a defensive posture, rocking on his heels as he intones,”I’m assuming there’s some protocol for this and you’re not absolute cheating douchewads, but I definitely want an explanation. Now.”

Tony looks half impressed, half irritated, but it’s Rhodey who answers,”Yeah, ever since college Tony and I.... have had a thing. We’re Friends. Who sometimes kiss. And cuddle. And sleep together. And-“ at this point Rhodey is grinning, Peter is yelping for him to stop now please thank you, and Tony has huffed a chuckle.

“Yeah, no worries kid, I would never cheat, that’s just rude. Way back when Pepper and I first started dating I let her know Rhodey and I are Friends. Who fuck.” The last part is added purely to rile Peter up, who has paced over to another couch and taken a seat, but promptly stands and backtracks towards the door, yelling,”Okay! Yes good, as long as it’s all consensual and open that’s cool, have fun!” And he’s gone.

Tony turns to Rhodey, who raises his eyebrows, but they’re distracted once more by Peter poking his head back in, mischievous eyebrows going wild as he chirps,”Remember, don’t be silly, wrap your willy!” And disappears again.

The look they trade is nothing more than wry, but Tony is already leaning in again, so Rhodey’s kinda preoccupied.


End file.
